Talk:The 498th Hunger Games/@comment-5900632-20140705221705/@comment-24712732-20140705224003
Name: Augustus Damience Age: 17 District: 6 Gender: Male Personality: Augustus has a really interesting personality. He has a soft spot for those ones falling behind, mainly females. He wants to make the difference and help as much people as possible, and wants to be the owner of something big. Because of his sexuality, he was bullied, untill he left his father and school to live isolated at the mountains. He was forced to grow up extremely fast, and this almost made him crazy. He is very reliable, and should not be overestimated, something that always happens. He is very lovely and charming, and has a stunning beauty Weapon: Spear, dagger Height: 5`7 Strenghts: He has physical strenght and an accurate sight. He also is excellent with weaponry. Weaknesses: Augustus is horrible throwing knives, and is horrible climbing. Being bisexual, most people overestimate him, and don't want to ally with Augustus. Fears: Augustus likes power, but not to much. He also wants to be remembered for something good he done, but he prefers to be forgotten than to be remembered by a bad act. Interview strategy: Augustus will be seductive, and try to be remembered. He will also say about his passion for Capitol girls. Bloodbath strategy: Augustus will try to get a bag and run away. Games strategy: He will ally with something honest and reliable. He will not make the first movement when only a few tributes were standing. Backstory: Augustus was born in District 6. His father, was a drunk, homophobic men, that had an accident and only was able to move with the help of a wheelchair, and his mother was charming, lovely and beautiful. That was what people said to Augustus. Augustus never saw his mother during his childhood. His father always sad that the "slut" had what she deserved, and that was it. Augustus grew wanting to know what happened to his mother, and he would keep trying to discover. The first thing that came to his mind was that his father killed her, but he started to be a wheelchair user when he was a child, so he would not have strenght to finish his mother off. The, a lot of other thoughts came to his mind, but all were proven wrong. With the time, Augustus forgot about this history, and started to live his life. During his teenage, Augustus left his negligent father to die alone, and this happened. With one one to take care of him, Fendal died by heavy drinking, only some days after Augustus leave him. Augustus bought a small farm at the top of a mountain and start his business there. When he was around 14, he started to have feelings for other boys, and discovered he was gay. He had a boyfriend, named Jasper, a teenager he rescued from an orphanage. At the mountain, he started to design clothes, and became famous in the Capitol. Everyone knew him so well, that Augustus was sent to the Capitol, to be the stylist of the District 6 tributes. One day, when he was 15, he was at the reapings, and unfortunatelly, Jasper was reaped. Augustus was extremely sad, but was forced to go to the Capitol with Jasper and another girl, Savera, and be their stylist. Augustus wasn't happy anymore. He started to draw dark and gothic clothes, wich surprised the Capitol, but while living with Jasper and Savera, something weird happened: He fell in love with Savera. Augustus soon revealed his love for her, and Savera, happily said that she also loved him. They started to date in secret, untill the last night before the games, where Jasper saw them kissing. Jasper was heartbroken, but there was nothing Augustus could do. On the next day, Jasper comitted suicide by jumping off his pedestal before the time, and Savera was the 5th dead, being killed after only 44 seconds after the start of the games. Augustus was terrifed. The 2 persons he loved during his entire life were gone, all because of the Capitol. Augustus was planning to return to District 6, when he felt other thing. He had a huge passion for Capitol girls. He loved them at all. He soon started dating a special girl, Victorie. He loved her eyes, her hair, and everything about her. They dated during almost 1 year, untill they broke up. Augustus was extremely sad, but he had to move on. During the rest of that year, he lived in the Capitol, at a small house in a crowded street. One day, he was walking at the street, when he saw a charming women. He was stunned with her beauty, but he saw something. She was familiar. He knew he never saw her, but she looked like someone he knew. No, not someone he knew. The women looked like him...The women...The women was his mother, Claire Damience!! He started running and hugged her. She was about to start screaming, when she recognized him. Every mother knew his son, even if she abandoned him months after his birth. She took him inside her house, a awesome mansion in the richest part of the Capitol. Then he saw her husband, and Augustus knew him. He was the District 6 escort when Augustus was 4 years old. Despite being quite surprised he remembered him, his mother then told him that Fendal wasn't his father. Lorn Dungann, the escort, was. Augustus was shocked, but accepted this, and lived with his mother during 2 months, untill he decided to return to District 6. At District 6, he restarted his normal life, designing clothes at his house at the mountains. He met another boy, Vinicius, and started dating him, but again it didn't work, but then he met Felicity, a blonde haired girl, and he fell in love with her. They dated and lived with no problems, untill Augustus was reaped fo The Hunger Games.